Nanao's Perfect Birthday
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: It is Nanao's birthday and things were not as she had exsepted.  ShunsuiXNanao


Ok this is my first ShunsuiNanao fic. So please reweiw and tell me if you think it was good.

* * *

Ise Nanao was not the most beautiful or most wanted of women unlike her friend Matsumoto Rangiku. Her hair neatly pinned up in the back and bangs that only sloped down on one side of her face. Small oval glasses over her eyes and as far as anyone besides her knew they were never removed. Her zanpaktou which was smaller than a normal one was tucked under her clothing at all times for proper protection. She was overall quite serious, but still sweet and kind and would give small smiles on occations. Such as today. Her birthday.

Yet on this birthday she had no reason that she wanted to smile. As soon as she had gotten up she felt horrible and sick. She had never been sick before though. She had made sure of that and now she was trugging through to her office to do the much needed paperwork. Her shoulders slumped as she walked slightly not feeling well enough to keep her wonderful and pridful posture.

When she opened the door to the office. She saw her taichou's desk was an utter mess, but she was not about to clean it. Her desk was neat and with the papers that needed to be completed waiting for her. She sat down and went through the first paper.  
And kept on going. Yes, today Ise Nanao had absolutely no reason to smile and it was slowly becoming the worst day of her life.

---

"So Shunsui are you going to go to work today?" Ukitake raised a brow at his long time friend who had already finished a jar of sake.

"Of course I will I need to tell my lovely Nanao-chan how pretty, smart and talented she is after all." He said and Ukitake could hardly call the man sober. The blush on his cheeks and the goofy grin were prove. Meaning that Kyouraku Shunsui had been drinking long before coming to him.

Ukitake sighed. "Wait was there not something important with Ise-fukutaichou today?" He asked, but his question fell on death ears as his old friend searched for another sake jar. Ukitake sighed again he would not be able to remember to well and neither would Kyouraku.

---

"Nanao-san!!!" Matsumoto called opening the door and letting the cold air in and being followed by her ice using taichou Hitsugaya who shut the door behind them. "You would not beleive my taichou he says it's warm!" Matsumoto complained going over to the tired Nanao's side and giving her a light hug since Nanao was not big on affection.

"Ise-fukutaichou, are you feeling ok?" Hitsugaya asked with a raised brow.

Yes Nanao did not look normal her eyes were only half lidded and sort of dazed.

Matsumoto's face filled with concern as she saw her stat, "Nanao-san! Are you sick?!" She shouted both with fear and worry.  
"But you never get sick!" Matsumoto said hugging her again.

"We should take her to Unohana." Hitsugaya suggested.

Nanao shook her head. "I need to finish my work before I leave." She said.

"Forget the work, Nanao. I will finish it for you I promise." The busty blond declared.

"You almost never finish your own work, but now your going to complete her's." Hitsugaya said staring at her.

"Nanao's sick, she needs the help." Matsumoto said with a pout.

Hitsugaya sighed before helping his fukutaichou get the fragile Nanao on her back before they both shunpo out of the 8th division and going to the 4th division.

---

"NANAO-CHAN!!!" Kyouraku yelled as he flung the door open to see not his cute, annoyed fukutaichou, but Matsumoto concintrating on Nanao's paper work. "Uh, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" Kyouraku said confused.

"Huh oh? Hey Kyouraku-taichou!" Matsumoto said finally realizing his presence. "Sorry that Nanao is not here, but you can go see her. She's in the fourth divi-" Matsumoto had not even finished her sentence when the 8th division taichou bolted towards the 4th division his mind going crazy at what was wrong with his little Nanao-chan.

He stopped in front of the division treatment center and went inside. He saw Unohana standing infront of the door she had just exited from. "Go through here and you'll see her." Unohana said.

He gulped slightly and nodded expecting the worst he walked up to the door.

"Please make her smile. It is her birthday." Unohana said as he reached for the handle and he froze.

That's right it was her birthday and he had forgotten. She would not want to see him. But he had to see her.

He opened the door and shut it behind him. He saw Nanao sleeping on her side a cold compress had fallen from her head. He stepped forward and placed his hand against her forehead feeling her heated skin. He imagined the first time of being able to touch Nanao's face with it being hot. It would have been romantic and the heat would be from her blush not a fever. Even though she had a fever he could still see her shiver. He removed his pink coat and placed it over the blanket that already covered his fraile fukutaichou.

He pulled a chair next to her bed and watched her sleep.

"I'm sorry, Nanao." Kyouraku said folding his arms on the bed and laying his head on them as he watched her. He placed a hand over hers and held it gentling drawing circles with his rough fingers over her soft hands. "I really am." He mummered before falling asleep next to her.

---

Why was her hand warm? Was this another thing that happened when being sick? Why was there the smell of sake? those were the questions Ise Nanao thought before slowly opening her eyes to her worried taichou. She jumped to a sitting position and immediatly regretted it. Her head spun before she started to fall back down the the matress, but instead was caught in her taichou's arms. "I'm sorry, Nanao. I am really really really really sorry." Her taichou continued to aplogize and she already knew he meant the apology because he only used her name without the suffix when he was being serious.

Though the reason he was aplogizing was completly hazy to her. "Taichou, can you tell me why you are here? What is going on?  
And why are you aplogizing to me?" She asked.

"I came because my Nanao-chan is sick. Currently your sick and awake and I'm hugging you. The reason I am aplogizing is..."  
He trailed off.

"Taichou, tell me." She was in not much of any mood for any stupid games.

"I forgot your birthday. But I had already got you a present and all. Which is why when Unohana said she needed room for another patient I said I would bring you back to my place." he said.

"Wait your place..." Nanao looked around the room, yes this was her taichou's room. Mostly vibrant, but the sake bottles around the bed proved it was her taichou's room. His or Rangiku's.

"Matsumoto left her present for you too." He said and handed her a bag. Nanao starred at the bag as her taichou pulled her to lean against his chest as he rested his back against the head board. "Open it." He said.

She did not because he had told her to, but because she was curious. What she pulled out she instantly turned red. Matsumoto had bought her another of those embarassing bathing suits this time it was a light pink and had a pattern simliar to the one of her taichou's coat.

"I like it. Why don't you try it on?" He asked and she snapped out of her embarassment shock to elbow him in the chest though she knew it wasn't enough to effect him. She put it back in the bag and found the card Matsumoto had left. She kept it close and low just so her taichou could not read it.

_Hi Ya Nanao!_

_Hope you like it! I got the pattern just because of the little thing you have for Kyouraku-taichou. Just use it this time._

_Happy Birthday Nanao_

_From Matsumoto Rangiku_

Her cheeks flamed as her taichou continued to try and poke his head around to read the letter. Nanao quickly tucked it away. There was no way he was going to read it.

"Taichou, you said you had a present for me?" Nanao asked quickly to make him forget the letter she was desperate to hide.

"Oh yeah, but I want to give it to you when you are not sick." Her taichou pouted as she turned and stared at him. "And if I give it to you, you might slap me." He said. She continued to stare at him, "And...I really like the way we are now." He said and his arms came around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. He did not expect her body would start shaking with tears. "Uh, Nanao-chan?" He removed his hands from her waist to her shoulders. "Nanao-chan, did I make you cry...?" His words trailing off as he looked at her crying face.

"Why? Why me? Why do you always try to flirt with me?" She asked her words shaky, but still getting through clear.

"Nanao-chan, Gomen." He mumbled not sure of what to do.

"I am not pretty! My chest is nothing above average! I am not perky and bouncy like all the other women you flirt with!" She yelled into his chest. Tears wetting his clothes and gripping at his shirt.

"Nanao-chan. You are more beautiful then any girl I have seen to me. I do not care how large your chest is. And I like that you are perky and bouncy like the rest of the women I have flirt with. You are different from all the women I have flirted with. That is why I love you.." He whispered in her ear and she froze. Her tears stopped, she stopped shaking. "Nanao-chan?"

Nanao looked up. "How you I know you are tell me the truth?" She asked.

"Nanao, I would never lie about love." He said serious slightly angered that she was doubting him.

Nanao moved to sit on her knees between his legs so she would be able to face him. She kissed him and he wasted no time in kissing back. She broke it shortly after. "Prove it." She said seriously.

"How?" He asked confused.

"You cannot flirt with any other women, exsept me." She said.

"Ok, but I can still go out and drink sake right?" He asked.

"Sometimes because you might be busy." She mumbled.

"With what?" Kyouraku asked, but he got his answer when Nanao kissed him back. The kiss deepened to the point their tongues were fighting against on another for domanacy. Nanao once again pulled away for air and slumped against his chest sitting in his lap.

"This is the most perfect birthday, I have ever had." She said.

"Happy Birthday, Nanao-chan" He said hugging her against his chest and let her fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
